The Rainy Days
by KeiiSama
Summary: "He always knew I was weak in the rain. He would always take advantage of me on those rainy days." -Kyou
1. The Fog

A/N: Hello there~! This is Keii-sama with my very first fanfic~! I love Furuba, and Kyo is my favourite character. I came out with this on a whim, and It's pretty short, so please don't hurt me! ;; Anyways. . . I hope you enjoy! Rated M for lemon to come in later chapters. R&R please~! If you don't like yaoi or lemons, don't read. Thank you! Be nice please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba (Fruits Basket) or any of it's characters.

* * *

_He always knew I was weak in the rain. He would always take advantage of me on rainy days. I hated when he did. I hated feeling helpless. It vexed me when he got on top and had his way as all I could do was watch. I was annoyed that all my usual dominance went down the drain on days like those. Like hell I was going to submit to such a girl like him. Now that I think about it… since when did he start to become for dominating and sadistic? It's like he actually enjoys seeing me unable to fight back. That damn rat… he's such an ass. So this is where it all started… _

"Why do I have to wait here with you?"

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache."

"What the hell? You're the one making me wait, you damned-"

I was cut off as his glare intensified. My monstrous orange eyes stared in feral rage into his cold lavender ones. I stared for a moment, then turned away, and annoyed expression coating my face.

"I'm going home."

He watched as I walked away. I felt it; the stare he gives me as I walk away from him. It's like he's sad that I'm leaving him. I don't understand his problem. Why did he act that way? I don't want to know. On my way home, it started to rain. I looked up and squinted into the gray sky. _Damn_. I cursed under my breath as I felt my mind begin to fog over. I feel terrible, my eyelids start to droop, and everything starts to become sluggish. Soon enough, the ground starts to get closer and closer. _Splash!_ My face hits the wet ground. I let out an exasperated groan as my eyes close.

I woke up to a bed. I could still tell that it was raining. I heard it, and I still felt sluggish. I felt a warm body near me, and in my state, I couldn't resist, so I latched onto it. Big mistake. I then saw light purple eyes staring at me, and I instinctively let go and pushed myself back, my eyes wide and head throbbing. He just continued to stare at me; then he moved, sat up, his back facing me.

"Be careful next time, _you stupid cat_."

I stared at his back, stunned. He's not beating me like he usually would on days like these.

"What the hell is wro-"

Once again I was cut off by his captivating lavender eyes. The longer I stared, the sadder he looked, and the more lost I got. I didn't get it. I started to get up. I hated being alone in the same room as him, let alone being in _his_ room. In a flash, he was over me, pushing me down, _forcing_ me down. I looked up at him wide eyed. He leaned down so that his face was mere inches from my own. His silver hair brushed again my face and mingled with my own orange mess. I felt his hands on my chest, they were shaking. I couldn't tell if it was from supporting his own light weight, or from something else. All I could do was stare, and for a couple reasons. One, he was holding me down; two, because it was raining; and three… there was something I felt that left me paralyzed, only to stare up into his cold, sad eyes.

"Let me go," I breathed.

He slowly got up, then turned away to get off the bed. I sat up, shaking slightly due to the weakness the rain gave me. Suddenly, he turned around again and slapped me. I was so surprised that I fell; falling back onto the bed in a contorted manner so that my face was forced into the mattress. He watched me, a look of self-loathing hidden by a look of hatred.

"Stupid cat, this is your room."

And with that, he got up and left. I found it strange. My head hurt, so I decided not to think about it too much. For now. I found it annoying. Somehow I knew the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Shigure ended up calling Hatori, and I was taken to Hatori's house so that he could take care of me.

"Yuki doesn't seem to be himself."

I was annoyed. That damn rat was supposed to be the last person on my mind, and Hatori just so happens to bring him up. I grunt in reply.

"He's been like that since…?"

I could obviously tell he was trying to get an answer out of me, and I was so not ready to talk about the one I hated the most, other than Akito.

"Yesterday," I grunted, giving him the shortest answer I could.


	2. Hatori's House

A/N: Hooray! Second chapter came kinda fast, don'tcha think? Hehe, it'll steadily slow down so that you can ultimately hate me until the next chapter comes out. Well, here it is. Chapter two. Good reading~. R&R after please~ I know it's just minor fluff right now... and it's going really slow, but it'll gather pace, I swear! *determined face*

* * *

He just looked at me, watching my reaction. It made me feel dizzy. I sat down on a hard leather sofa. Hatori's house was very… stationary. Too simple for my taste. A simple white, brown leather sofas and chairs here and there, lining crystal clear glass tables. Not too exciting, not that I really expected it to be. It was okay, it was nice, and it was enough to allow me to clear my head somewhat without the distractions.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded slowly. I really had nothing to say, and right now, all I seriously wanted to do was sleep until the storm was over. Strangely enough, I really wanted to cry right now. As if on queue, my eyes begin to grow misty, and this goes obviously noticed by the doctor.

"So you're not okay."

I grunt once again in reply. I really didn't feel like talking. I stood up.

"Where's the bedroom?" I muttered.

"Down the hall to your left. First door."

"Thank you," I nodded.

I bowed slightly out of uncharacteristic respect and headed down the hall. Hatori stood in the front doorway, where he had been standing the entire time, and then he moved; walking toward the hall. I noticed, but I made no motions to stop him. I thought he was following me. Knowing him, he only had one guest bedroom, and then his own bedroom. I saw another door a couple feet away from the one I was headed to, in which I guessed was Hatori's. I started to wonder what his room looked like, and then I thought that maybe one day I'd find out. But not tonight, I was way too tired. I shrugged out of my shirt, kicked off my shoes in which I forgot to take off at the door, then slipped under the covers of a very stationary queen-sized white bed. Being in a doctor's house, the mattress was one of those therapeutic ones; in which I didn't mind in the slightest. I instantly fell into a dreamless sleep, and it made me happy; there were no distractions tonight.

I awoke to a knock on the door. I didn't want to wake up yet. I sat up, looked around, and spotted a small digital clock on the bedside table. It was already ten a.m. I groaned and laid back down again, which was answered by another knock at the door.

"Kyou, it's late. Wake up. Breakfast is ready, Honda-san and Yuki are on their way over."

I heard his footsteps leave the doorway. Wait a minute. The girl and Yuki were coming over? WHY? I don't need them here. Get out, get out, _get out!_ I want to be left in peace. I kick the sheets off my body, hissing slightly as the cold hits my bare chest. I scramble to the floor, picking up my rumpled black shirt and pulling it over my head again. I smoothed it out as best I could, _wrinkles._ Eh, who cares about stupid wrinkles? I shrug at my internal conflict and throw the door open. Ugh, I hold my head in pain as the throbbing suddenly gets worse. _Damn rain,_ I cursed under my breath. I wandered down the hall, toward the front room in which I had spent most of my wakeful minutes last night on the leather sofa. To my luck, (and mostly to be cliché…) I happen to walk in right as Hatori opened the front door to reveal a worried Tohru and a cold, yet gentle Yuki. I hissed in my catlike manner before turning to charge back into my room before I heard her voice.

"Kyou-kun? Are you okay?" Damn… I was caught.

"What do you want?"

"Be nice to her, you stupid cat. She came all the way here in the rain just to make sure you were fine."

"Oh yeah? I don't care, so go home."

I was internally hitting myself. I hated making her feel bad. I had a crush on her at one point, but I knew it wasn't going to work. She liked the hyperactive bunny, Momiji. He really liked her too, and so I knew I had no chance.

"Kyou-kun, please stay. I brought you some soup."

I grunted. Tohru's soup always did help me on rainy days.

"Fine… but why does the damn rat have to be here?"

"Because, you idiot." (He always had to call me by an insult.) "I really don't want Honda-san to be out on her own, especially to see you."

I was out of my mind. I was about ready to rip my hair out. How could I have ever thought to let that happen? _Shit…_ the rat was right.

"Okay, okay! Jeeze, the stupid girl can make the damn soup for all I care, I'm going back to bed."

I turned back toward the hall as I felt three pairs of eyes on me. I could just imagine the tic on my cheek pulsating bigger and bigger the more pissed off I got. I started to walk away, and I could hear the rat's accusing calls.

"It's okay Honda-san, he doesn't mean it. He's just in a bad mood since it's raining."

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I really hated him for coming. I hated him for turning Tohru against me. Why hadn't Hatori said anything? Then I heard his deep voice.

"Honda-san, I'll take you to the kitchen to warm up the soup. Yuki, go and check on Kyou while I help her, will you?"

I heard no reply as I slipped into the lent bedroom and fell face first onto the bed. I curled up into a tight ball, my arms and hands caressing my knees. I closed my eyes, and then attempted to shut off my ears. Finding it impossible, I sighed, keeping my eyes closed. I heard the door open, and I waited for footsteps, but didn't hear any. I opened my eyes and looked toward the door. Blocking the door was a body, standing just off the edge of the bed. His sudden appearance made my skin crawl nervously.

"You're not sick, you stupid cat. You should just go back to Shigure's instead of pestering Hatori."

I took a deep breath, staring at him for what seemed to be an eternity. When I finally pulled my gaze away, it was only to peer a little farther off in the distance. In the doorway was Tohru, holding a tray with a bowl on it. Steam was threatening to overtake the lid that was placed over the top. I sighed with relief, he seemed to noticed, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. Although I knew he was curious, he said nothing, but he did turn to face Tohru.

"Ah, Honda-san. Here, give me the soup, I'll feed it to him myself."

My mouth gaped open. What the hell was he thinking? I did not want him to be in this room, let alone feeding me anything. I didn't trust him, and I was thinking I was going to end up covered in soup. Tohru just smiled, oblivious. She walked toward the two of us, while the rat met her halfway. He took the tray from her, giving her a very well disguised smile.

"Ask for Hatori to take you home, I'm going to stay here for a while."

* * *

A/N: Two notes in one chapter, and in the beginning? Please don't kill me. I know this puts you in a bad spot, but yesssss... I LOVE cliffhangers. =^^= Tension is beginning to rise, and it looks like Yuki might possibly begin to show his... feelings (Yuki: My feelings? No, I was just planning on pouring the scalding hot soup down his shirt. Me: Uh...) toward Kyo. And as for the TohruxKyou... yeah, my friend told me that it was the only way to be, and this is sooooo proving her wrong. Thank you for reading this far. ;.;


	3. Akito's Visit

A/N: Just a quicky, it's really late and I have my sister yelling at me to get off. (School tomorrow. *sweatdrop*) I'll add more tomorrow! I love you fans~! 3

* * *

Tohru looked at Yuki for a moment, and then her eyes wandered to me. She smiled gently.

"Of course Sohma-kun," she bowed formally, "be nice to Kyou-kun, okay?"

Yuki smiled and waved as she left, closing the door behind her. I mentally _begged_ her not to go, to stay with me so that my silver haired cousin couldn't do anything. My eyes were wide as I saw him turn and walk back to the bed.

"Stop staring at me like that. It's like you can't stand my very existence, and _I very well know that I can't stand yours._"

His words stung me. I usually don't mind in cases like these. I'm used to the usual put downs that he gave me. My retorts came as soon as the final word left the rat's mouth. They didn't come. All I could do was stare into illustrious light lavender eyes.

"Just hand over the tray so I can eat my damn soup."

That was the best I could come up with. That was seriously the best I could up with. My usual retorts refused to surface as my mind was threatening to be permanently fogged over from the nonstop rain. Without a word, my lavender eyed cousin placed the tray of food on the bed.

"Just eat and get back to Shigure's. It's stupid that you're wasting your time here."

He turned to leave. "Wait."

_Crap! Are you shitting me? Why am I asking him to wait?_ Upon mentally slapping myself, I caught him staring at me, an eyebrow raised once more as I stare wildly back at him. If he was shocked, he hid it really well. A smile curved his lips.

"What, _Kyou?_"

The use of my name sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't tell if they were good or bad, but I knew that he had noticed.

"What's the matter, _Kyou?_ You have a problem with me leaving, _Kyou?_"

I flinched with each use of my name.

"Damn you." That was all I could manage to say at a time like this. And he knew that, he knew that very well. An uncharacteristic and highly sadistic smirk seemed to plaster itself on his face.

"Oh really, Kyou? You think that _a meaningless little threat_ is going to scare me?"

He turned his body fully to face me. He leaned forward, using his hands to support his weight over the bed. I leaned back automatically, my arms raised in defense. His pale hand grasped my left forearm, and then slid down to my wrist, meeting my red and white beaded bracelet. We both watched as his fingers slid delicately over the smooth rounded surfaces, while still managing to keep his hold on my wrist. I closed my eyes tightly, thinking he was about to do the things I really didn't want.

"I could rip these off here and now…" he whispered threateningly, "but I'll be nice and let you go. _On one condition_."

I felt him let go and pull away, the bed rising to it's original shape as the offending pressure was lifted. I opened one eye, then the other incredulously. I just stared as he stood there, staring right back at me.

"I want to-"

He was cut off as the door slammed open. We both looked at the doorway, startled at the sudden intrusion. A calm looking Kureno and a furious Akito were standing there. Akito pointed his long pale finger at me.

"_You_! You're coming with me. NOW!"

The rat and I stared at each other, not knowing why Akito was being so demanding when we hadn't seen him in months. Or, maybe that's why; _we simply hadn't seen him_. Being the cat, _the monster_, most of Akito's lashings ended up on me. I sighed and got up, nearly tipping the forgotten bowl of soup onto the floor. Kureno went and steadied it immediately. It was amazing how fast that man could move sometimes.

"Akito, I was talking to him first. Won't you let me fini-"

My silver haired cousin was rudely interrupted by a cruel, cold hand. It connected to his face fairly well, the sound of the contact ringing throughout the room. The rat stood there with a shocked expression, the expression he always wore when Akito was around. The one that made your skin crawl and made you want to pat his back soothingly. The rat was utterly terrified. For some reason, that enraged me, it utterly _pissed me off_.

"What the hell is your-"

Another interruption. Kureno grabbed me firmly by my wrist, and I flailed uselessly.

"Come on, you little monster, I'm taking you home now."

Akito's usual sadistic smirk curved his lips. I flailed even more in the silent Kureno's vice-like grip. The wide lavender eyes did nothing as he watched the scene unfold, and I knew his early memories of being with Akito flashed through his mind at this instant. The first sign of lightning flashed in the room, followed shortly by the loud, massive boom of thunder. Like a queue, my head pounded, and everything moved in slow motion. I saw Kureno let go of me, the soup dropping from his other hand, only to have his arms wrap around a suddenly frightened Akito. The soup bowl clattered to the floor, spilling soup everywhere, as well as splashing my foot. I cried in pain as I instinctively raise my burning foot to my hands, caressing it, hoping that it won't burn too severely later. I saw a quick flash of purple, then silver hair flying. I was forced onto the bed, a thin, feminine body pressed on top of me, hands clutching my shirt tightly. I felt something wet against my shirt, and I look down, surprised. My usually placid and cold cousin was now shaking and most likely crying, attached to my chest like the world was about to end. _Well now isn't this awkward_.

"Get off me!"

I struggled uselessly in my weakened state. I thought I felt him shake his head, but it was so small that I could've just imagined it. Akito was the next to speak.

"You little bitch! Get off of him! _You all belong to me, you can't have each other!_" he wailed, his usual rants pounding in my ears.

I take in handfuls of the bed sheets, just wanting for the noise to stop. A forgotten Hatori made his way to the doorway.

"Akito," his voice was surprisingly calm in this situation, "I suggest you go back to the Main House before the storm worsens. Kureno, could you take him back for me?"

The addressed man nodded silently, an enraged, flailing Akito fighting relentlessly in his arms.

"Calm down Akito, we're going home."

His voice was so deep and cold, like the ocean. It made me realize that this was the first time I had heard it. I heard Akito's protesting wails fade as Kureno took him from the room. I thought I heard a car start, but it just could've been the rain. With Akito gone, it was strangely quiet. I felt the weight of Yuki's body gradually lighten as Hatori gently pulled him away, in which he latched onto Hatori soon after.

"Yuki, let go. I need to take care of Kyou's foot."

Oh that's right, within all the rage, I had managed to get scalding hot soup poured over one of my feet. I sat up slowly, pangs of rheumatism sent pain straight up my spine. The rat refused to let go, and the dragon let out an exhausted sigh.

"Let go."

With a commanding voice, Hatori managed to get a jittery Yuki to let go. Hatori allowed another sigh to escape as he walked to the jointed bathroom in the lent bedroom. He returned moments later with a damp white cloth.

"Just let your foot cool off and you should be fine."

And then he left, leaving me with a frozen rat, staring blankly at the wall.

"How long are you just going to stand there?" I asked, irritated.

I gained no reply, but he walked over to me silently, and _sat on my lap_.

"What the-"

I stopped when I realized he was still crying. I sighed. He clung onto my shirt once more, burying his face in my chest. I found it quite awkward, but I felt uncharacteristic pity; so I wrapped my arms awkwardly around him and held him there. His sobs came irregularly, and I held him until eventually, he fell asleep in my arms.


	4. Unresolved Problems

It's finally here! And... it's really short. T.T I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been able to work on this! School has been a doozy and I've been lacking the proper... inspiration to write. I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!

Kyou: Yeah, small fanbase is going to kill you, if even.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, nor do I remember getting comfortable with my rival cousin. Lucky for me I woke up before him, having him snuggled comfortably against my chest. We were both lying down under the covers. What the hell is going on here? I start to move away, but as I do, I hear a faint groan as he begins to wake up. I freeze. I don't move, knowing all too well he's way too powerful in his subconscious state. My arms are wrapped firmly around him, half in a warm embrace, the other to hopefully prevent him from hitting me.

"…ry."

My nonexistent cat ears perked up, I looked at him, a confused look adorning my face.

"…" Nothing. It was probably just my imagination. I tried not to move too much as sleepy lavender eyes fall on me, locking with my own orange monstrosities.

"What… am I doing… with you?"

I was silent for a couple minutes, hoping he would just fall back to sleep. Having him stare sleepily back at me, I knew that wasn't going to happen. I took a deep breath.

"You were afraid of the lightning and thunder, latched onto me and fell asleep after calming down."

I gave him the shortest answer I could, hoping I wouldn't get hit for it.

"…let me go," he whispered, or rather hissed.

I gladly obliged, I pulled my arms away from him and start to get up. As soon as my back was to him, I'm guessing he tackled me, for in the next moment both of us were sent to the hard floor a couple feet downward.

"Holy shit! What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled.

He was silent, I tried to face him, but found myself thoroughly pinned to the floor. I never noticed that he could be so strong on days like these, but then again, he is half asleep, and it is still raining.

"…I never told you to get up. I only told you to let go."

I thought about it for a couple seconds.

"You damn rat, that doesn't make any sense!"

"…"

I really didn't know what to do at that point. I was thinking of any possible way to get out of this… none. I really had no solution to a stubborn Yuki. Within the next couple seconds, he must've come to his senses, because boy, did he jump up fast. He quickly sat on my bed, and looked away, frantic to look for an explanation. I sat up, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Are… are you okay, Yu… Yuki?"

The use of his name was strange on my tongue. I shrugged it off as soon as I knew I was about to think about it too much.

"I'm fine…" he started slowly, as if calculating what to say, and then he continued, "…I just don't know what came over me."

I was a little shocked at what he had said. You know what, scratch that, I was very shocked at what he said.

"You don't know."

I wanted answers. I wanted lots of answers. My only problem was… I had no questions to ask. He nodded slowly, as if he really didn't have an answer. That was fine with me.

"Okay…" I started awkwardly, "I'm feeling better now, so let's just go back to the dog's house."

I started to stand up, and so did he. We collided, (as we were sitting fairly close to each other) leaving both our foreheads in a considerable amount of pain.

"You two aren't leaving until this room is clean. I'm a doctor, not a housemaid."

We both turned, each with a pained face and a red forehead. Hatori snickered at the both of us. He turned and walked out.

"Fine, just clean the soup out of the carpet and get out. Don't stay too long."

Since when was Hatori forgiving? I think it was just the expression both my cousin and I wore. It almost made me want to laugh, although I didn't. I knew it would be a bad idea. Yuki and I rubbed our heads, then Yuki, being the faster to recover, headed off toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked dumbly.

"To get a wet towel to clean the soup like Hatori asked."

_Oh yeah… then after this I have to go back to the dog's house. Back to safety…_ I thought to myself.

By the time we got everything cleaned up, we were both exhausted. Who knew just getting one small stain out of the carpet could prove to be so much work? That's not really the point though; the point is that there were so many unanswered questions running through my head, and I had no way to form them into words.

"We're done, you dumb cat, stop staring at the carpet like the stain's going to reappear again."

I shook my head. _What? Oh, oops._ I didn't realize that I had kept staring long after we had finished. Yuki had already gathered the remnants of the soupy rags into the bowl, and proceeded to walk out of the room. Like a lost puppy, I followed him. Dazed from the rain and thoughts of what to ask, I suddenly blurted,

"Do you like me?"

I saw him freeze, or rather, felt him stop moving as my chest collided with his back. Stumbling back, I realized what I said, and flushed a bright red.

"I-I mean-"

I stumbled, trying to force confused and jumbled words from my mouth. He didn't move, he didn't turn around, he didn't do anything. It was unnerving for the many minutes that passed by. Or was it seconds? I wasn't quite sure with all the tension in the air. After some unknown time, he snickered. That snickering then turned into sarcastic laughter.

"Me… _liking you?_ You've got to be kidding me! The day I like you _is the day I die_, if even."


	5. Beastly Consequences

A/N: Hey there everyone, it's KeiiSama! Sorry I've been gone so long, I've just been so busy with life. (Not to mention having to deal with writer's block.) Anyway... here's the fifth chapter of The Rainy Days! Things are starting to heat up and get very confusing for Kyou. Please R&R~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or the likes.

* * *

We never did talk about that incident again. Hatori ended up driving us both home after Yuki set the bowl and rags into the sink. Once I was home, I cut off the rest of the ties with my cousin and returned to the solitude of my room, content to stay there for the rest of my life. The good news was that the rain finally let up, and the only thing left was the mud and stubborn puddles. While in my room, I always heard the house life; Shigure, Tohru, and even Yuki walking around the kitchen and living room. I was strangely glad that everything was back to normal… until I heard a knocking at my door. Shigure's voice remained muted as he spoke, I tried to tune him out, but alas, I still heard him.

"Kyou, hurry up! It's time for school!"

I huffed, turning over and away from the door, content in staying right where I was. There was a silence for a couple minutes until I heard the faint _click _of my door. So the damn dog was going to try and drag me outta bed, or worse… _beg_ me. Sitting up suddenly, I turned to the darkened figure that had made their way into my room.

"Get-" I started, but I froze, backing up until my back hit the wall behind me.

All I could think about was that rainy night at Hatori's, along with Akito's visit. I could only imagine how wide my eyes were, but he… he was so calm.

"Get out," I hissed weakly, pushing my back erect against the wall, trying to get the furthest away from my lavender eyed cousin.

He didn't respond, he merely stepped even closer to the bed, the placid façade placed on his face like that night never happened. He slowly started to crawl onto the bed, getting closer and closer as I draw my legs close up to my chest, my hands raised and pressed against the wall on either side of my head. He just continued to get closer until he sat up on his knees, leaning over my cowering form, taking both my wrists in either of his hands, pinning me there. I didn't move, I was frozen, gazing with wide eyes into cold, lonely ones. I tried to struggle, to push him off, but it was all futile. I didn't get very far as my back slammed against the wall with each fruitless flail I gave.

"We never finished our conversation," he stated flatly, pulling his eyes away to stare at the red and white bracelet on my left wrist. My eyes flashed with immediate terror, staring incredulously at my cousin's calm face.

"Don't…" I could barely whisper, gulping nervously as his smooth fingers ran over those dangerous beads. He snickered at me, his small, sadistic smirk slowly spreading over his features. I shook my head involuntarily, trying to pull my hand away from Yuki and closer to my chest, to hide it away from his eyes. His thin fingers slipped under the bracelet, and I could feel him roll the round beads between his fingers. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block him out, but of course, he didn't go away. Instead, I felt him lean even closer. Bracing myself, I turned my head away, hoping he wasn't going to rip my bracelet off. I was about to open my eyes when I felt it. It was a strange sensation that I really didn't know how to feel. _He kissed me_. His eyes were closed as mine widened, my face flushing a bright red. As soon as it came, it was gone. Yuki was already pulling away, and in my daze, took my bracelet with him. Suddenly, I felt myself changing. The smell of rotten eggs so strong most would want to vomit. My human body _changing_ into its burnt orange cat-like monstrosity. With one swipe of my clawed hand, Yuki was sent flying to the floor, a pained look on his face as he used the back of his hand to cover smirking lips. I growled threateningly at him, in which all he did was stand up and turn to walk out of the room, pocketing the cursed accessory. Before he could get to the door, I pounced on him, pinning him to the ground with a loud _thud_. I started to worry when he didn't struggle, he didn't move at all aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest. I growled again, shoving my claws into his back, but he still didn't move. Snarling, I started digging my claws further into his back, almost to the point of bleeding. My mind was steadily turning into that of the monster's, more feral and wild. Shigure walked pas, one sleeve covering his nose and mouth. As he saw the two of us, he gasped.

"Kyou!" he gulped, not liking the smell in the air, "Where is your bracelet?"

I had enough humanity to dip my head in the rat's direction, at the nearly lifeless body pinned beneath my claws. Shigure's face twisted between horror, fear, and plain disgust.

"Get off of Yuki!"

Like an obedient dog, I bowed my head, hesitantly doing what the actual dog wanted. I snarled as Shigure stepped closer, which made him step back and freeze for a moment. I feigned jolting forward, just to scare him, like Yuki was a piece of food I was protecting. I towered over the lifeless body dominatingly. Swallowing his fear, he stepped even closer, crouching down to fish through Yuki's pockets nervously. Upon finding the bracelet, Shigure tossed it at me, making me hiss and step away. Soon, my body felt weak and my mind fogged like it does in the rain. The ground came closer and closer as my eyes closed, my body landing on the floor, nearly on top of Yuki. That was generally the last I remembered of that day.

* * *

I woke up to one of the worst things: giggling girls and Yuki's voice.

"I didn't know you were and animal person, Sohma-sama!" I heard that annoying, disguised little laugh of his. Sounds like "Prince Yuki" has made his appearance.

"Well, he never left me alone, so I just… adopted him."

I cringed as I heard the girls giggling, then light hands ran through my… fur? Oh shit no. My eyes flashed open, only to see Yuki standing across from me. _'If he's over there then…'_ I look up to notice I was being held by a schoolgirl. Involuntarily, I hissed, my fur bristling along my back. The girls all gasped and _dropped me_. The hell? Instinctively, I landed on my feet, scrambling away before my form changed back human. I somehow managed to get to my safe haven: the roof. I paced back and forth, wondering how the hell I was going to get home naked. I seriously wasn't planning on it. I heard the bell ring, then the opening of the roof door. I hissed, glaring at the person who intruded on my thinking space.

"Fine, I guess you don't want the spare uniform in my book bag."

My hissing ceased, but my glare never left. There is still no way I was being nice to him. Of course, I had to transform back right then, and Yuki turned his head away so nonchalantly, closing his eyes. My face flushed red in both anger and embarrassment. I thrust my hand out toward my cousin.

"Give me the goddamn uniform already!" I barked angrily at him, trying to keep at least some of my dignity.

I watched as he just shook his head, and it only pissed me off more.

"I would like a 'please' in that request, _Kyou_."

He smirked, knowing without seeing that I cringed, the tic on my head growing bigger and bigger.

"Please," I stated through gritted teeth.

That princely laugh mocked me again. He was just so happy being able to torture me like this. Rifling through his bag, the black uniform was tossed at me, in which I quickly caught and put on. They felt tight, but it was better than nothing. I started to walk away, but Yuki blocked my way to the door. I huffed and tried to get past him, but he stood firm. Instead, he pressed closer, which made me step back, hiding my left wrist from view by putting it behind my back. I just couldn't trust him anymore, not that I ever did.

"You owe me for nearly tearing my back off, you stupid cat."

To my horror, he stepped ever closer, which, in turn, made me take yet another step back, a look of annoyance and fear mixing into my features.

"You deserved it! You're the one who pulled off my bracelet!" I was angry. He had no right to say that I owed him for anything. He kept advancing until my back hit the fence. Great, this again. As usual, we started to fight, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick until I was sent to the ground with a sickening thud. I could only watch as he towered over me, staring at me with that annoying look of dissatisfaction.

"Fine, when we get home, you owe me."

After that, he was gone. I knew I was in for a load of trouble when I got back to Shigure's, so I was going to outsmart that damn rat and go to shishou. Plus, it would be a good idea, I need to get stronger so I can beat Yuki. To avenge myself after what he did… My hands go instinctively to my lips, as if I could still feel his against mine. It made me shudder. I kicked the fence, only to groan and hold my foot, hopping like some idiot… in which right now, I was. The feeling of his lips remained ghostly on mine, and it tortured me in a new sense. What the hell did he mean by that kiss? I thought he hated me. My thoughts drifted to the statement he had said earlier while I was a cat:

"_Well, he never let me alone, so I just… adopted him."_

Adopted me, my ass. That rat is just full of lies. It was strange though, I felt some sort of sincerity with what he said. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much I'm the one to initiate the fights, I'm the one who pressed against him, bugging him to no end. Maybe… he saw a different meaning to all the hurtful words… to all the fights I could never win. A school bell interrupted my thoughts, and almost unconsciously, I started walking home to Shigure's house. There were plenty of stares shot my way, all the gossiping whispers of all those annoying people. I really had no choice _not_ to blame them; I was a kid with orange hair, wearing a tighter fitting uniform while barefoot. _I was a sight to behold._ I tried not to show my anger, just calmly walk home to my room and sleep. Luckily, I _did_ make it home, only to hear that another storm was brewing, most likely hitting tomorrow. Well isn't that just wonderful. I figured I was the only one home other than the dog, and I managed to pass by without so much as a greeting. I quickly disappeared into my room, shutting the door so I could change into my cargo pants and black shirt. In the middle of putting my shirt on, I heard my door open, and I frowned. Sighing heavily, I look to see who disturbed me, and freeze. Yuki was staring me down like I had done something utterly horrible.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Can't you see I'm in the-"

I was cut off as he slammed his fist to connect with my cheek. I stumbled back, caught and tangled in my own shirt. I was about to start yelling at him again when he grabbed me and mashed his lips to mine, his eyes shut tightly. I was about to protest, to flail, or at least push him away, but I melted, my face fading into a light pink, my arms lowering as my own eyes closed. I had no idea how this happened, but I'm a little glad I didn't go to shishou's today…

"_Well… you owed me…" _


End file.
